


Stiles Stilinski: The Shadowhunter Chronicle

by oktizen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angels, BAMF Stiles, Demons, Demons & Angels Exists, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nephilim, Nephilim Stiles, Shadowhunter Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oktizen/pseuds/oktizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles finds out the truth behind his mother's death and the danger behind her secret life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a new author so please don't judge me. Tell me what you think of my story.

Putting my books into my locker, I turn around just to find my best friend walking over with a stupid look on his face. Not being able to stop my curiosity I asks him, “What’s with that look Scotty-boy?”

If I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought his crazy grin got even wider. He leaned against the locker next to mine and let out a huge sigh. “It’s Allison.”

I continue to stare at him waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t I gestured with my hand while asking, “And?”

“’And’ what?” he ask me genuinely confused. If this was a cartoon-life, then Scott would’ve grown puppy-dog ears with his question.

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I told him, “We all saw that one coming.”

Looking affronted he asks me, “What do you mean by ‘everybody’?”

“You know: me, Lydia, Isaac – heck even Derek knew, and we all knew how dense he can be.” Readjusting my bag on my shoulder I began walking ahead towards my jeep. “You coming?” I yelled over my shoulder. It wasn’t long before Scott caught up and collide our shoulder together.

I got into Roscoe and began my drive home. It didn’t take long to get there and I could hear Scott’s motorbike coming up. Not wasting time I got into the house and left the door open for Scott to enter. I got into my room and began rifling through my closet.

Hearing the footsteps of my best friend, I turned around and held up two different shirts. On my right was a pale-blue baseball tee that I’ve managed to grow into, and on the other hand was a dark-red button up shirt. “Which one?”

“Wait, what?” Scott asks with confusion clearly written on his face.

“Which shirt should I where for tonight?” I ask him more slowly.

“The blue one?” he answered unsurely. Nodding at his answer I tossed the other one into the closet and laid the chosen shirt onto my bed. “What exactly are you choosing shirts for, may I ask? I mean why dress up for a pack meeting anyways. You never did it before.”

Wincing at his words I began to remember the pack meeting tonight. Turning back towards him I told him, “I’m not going tonight, actually.”

With a dumbfound look he ask, “Wait, what? It sounded like you weren’t coming tonight.”

“Because I’m not. I am actually going out with Danny.”

“Wait, what? When did you and Danny hangout?”

Scoffing at his question, I told him snidely, “You know I can make friends outside of our little circle of wolves-hunters-and-banshees.” After seeing his hurt puppy look I regretted everything I said. “I’m sorry. He just wanted somebody to go with him to that new club that just open: the Jungle.”

“Wait when were you-”

“Don’t. Just don’t. Just know that I’ve been out for awhile now. Okay. So can you tell the pack that I have other plans tonight? I mean we’ve been okay for a couple of months and you guys have Lydia to do the research if that’s needed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just let me have this one night.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, but not after homework though.” At his sudden down expression I couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted from my mouth. “Didn’t think you could walk away from that, did you?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Putting on the final touches to my hair I turn to walk out my room only to find my dad leaning against the door frame with questioning face. “Dolling yourself up for one pack meeting?”

Letting out a sigh I told him, “No, I’m going out with a friend.” For brief a moment I thought he stiffen at the mention of that.

“With the pack, right?”

“No. With Danny. You know, from the team.” Now I can definitely say he was not okay with the idea.

“Stiles, I don’t think that is a good idea.”

Before I could ask why I heard a honk coming outside. “Dad, can I just at least go tonight? I promise I’ll be home before midnight.”

I knew he was going to argue, so gave him my best puppy-dog eyes I could muster. I knew it work when he gave a deep sigh. “Alright, alright. But I want you to come with me for a minute.” Following him into his room he pulled out a box and handed it to me. Gesturing for me to open it, he began to explain. “I wanted to do this later, but now seem like a good time as any. This was your mother’s. She wanted you to have it when you were old enough, but I think now is more appropriate.”

Lifting up the lid, I found a 10-inch rod in the box. It was silver and twisted with markings on it. They almost seem familiar. At the tip of the stick was a clear crystal that shines in the light. Taking it out of the box, I was about to question my dad, but a honking noise push the thought away.

Putting the rod into my back pocket I began running out of the house. “I’ll see you later, dad. We’ll talk later in the morning.”

Opening the passenger door, I got into Danny’s car. I look over at him as he just finishes checking me out. “When did you work out?”

With a raised eyebrow I told him, “What?”

Rolling his eyes he told me to forget it and stared the car. “Come on you promise to help me pick up some hot guys.”

“Alright, let’s go man hunting then,” I laugh. Too bad that wasn’t the type of hunting I was expecting tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Lights flashing, alcohol everywhere, sweat covered bodies, little space for a personal bubble to even exist. Yep, this how I planned on how to spend my Friday night. The moment we got here Danny was taken away and was now dancing with at least four other guys. All tall, buff, and shirtless.

I chose to gravitate towards the bar and try to play it off that I’m not a high schooler. _Should I have gone to the meeting tonight? Probably._ Those were the thoughts that came to my mind before I reach into my back pocket and pulling out the silver rod. I began twirling it in my hands before I notice a stranger appearing next to me. He was tall and lean with dark skin. He ordered something before turning to me with a smile.

“Hey, cutie,” he greeted me. “You look quite young to be clubbing here.”

Feeling a blush coming on, I bit the inside of my cheeks before answering back. “Well, you can just say I got good genes or something.”

“I’ll say.” He turn back to the bartender got two drinks. He handed one over to me. “The name is Dean by the way.”

Staring at the bright colored drink and my hand, I turn back to answer, but a shove from behind had me spilling said drink all over my shirt. Gasping at the sudden cold feeling, I turn back to glare at the culprit. Through the flashing lights I could make out a man slightly older than me with lean muscles. His eyes seem to be naturally small and his skin appeared to be tan. Despite the amount of body heat coming from every direction, this guy seems unfazed in his tight black shirt and leather harnesses.

Even though he was very hot – I mean come on look at him – I still snap at him. “Dude, can you watch where you going next time?”

The response I got back was not what I expected. His face shown pure shock while he asks, “You can see me?”

Rolling my eyes, I told him, “Well that’s what my eyes are for. You should check yours though.”

Before he could comeback though, a deep voice called through the crowd. “Minho!” We both turn to see a tall guy with funny looking eyebrows staring in our direction. “Alby found the demons! Come on!”

Ignoring me completely I scoff as I watch him walk off. Turning back to Dean, I ask him, “What’s that guy’s deal?”

“Who are you talking about?”

I look up to see Dean staring at me as if I wasn’t even human. “That Asian guy that just bump into me. He was like right behind me.”

He gave me a look that obviously shows he thinks that I'm insane. "Listen kid, there was nobody there."

“Excuse me, what?” I ask, starting to get agitated by this guy.

“There was no guy…” Hearing him trail off made me lose it. I got up and walk away towards the location I saw those two guys going off to.

I saw them going into an area that seem reserved. I watch as men in black slowly began to pile in. I had to prove I didn’t just make up a dude. I grabbed onto the next guy and gave him a hard kiss on the lips before sliding under his arms. Just because I’m the sheriff’s kid doesn’t mean I don’t know a thing or two.

Once inside I saw a short blond guy dancing in between three other men in suits, a dark skin guy talking with a woman in scantily clothes, and the other two – Asian and Eyebrows – were walking, around almost surveying the area.

I couldn’t observe anymore before the guy I was with put me in a chokehold, cutting off circulation to my lungs. _Great I can’t even have an evening without any supernatural interruption can I?_ I thought I was going to die before a wave of heat came next to me. I was shock to see the man’s body incinerated into dust. I almost fell but a pair of muscular arms came around my waist.

“Watch out, alright?” the Asian said as he helps me stand straight. I couldn’t even thank him as he was pushed away by another man. The new guy began stalking his way towards me. Out of fear I pick up the long stone tube with weird markings. The moment the man made a lunge at me I gasp when light shot out of the tube and created a corporeal blade. My attacker fell onto to the blade, and I watch with shock, awe, and fear as he was incinerated like the other guy. “No way.”

I turn to see the Asian guy just standing there with a dumbfound expression in my direction. It didn’t last long though as another man came from behind him. He must have seen him coming because he took the flying man and plant him right on the glowing light coming from the tube, killing him as well.

Dropping the weapon thing in fright I lifted my head to see the other three guys all in similar state of combat. Turning on my heel I made my way through the curtain covering this massacre from the public’s view. _Where did that even come from?_ Pushing the curtains aside I continue running pass the sea of bodies before making it to the front door.

The moment I step outside I took out my phone and start dialing everybody I know. Of course just when I need them they all seem to busy. The pack didn’t pick up any of my calls and my dad would most likely be taking a night shift. I couldn’t go back for Danny, risking to be found by one of those hunters. Or whatever they were. Right now I just need to get home.

Making sure I wasn’t being followed out I began running in the direction back home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shutting the door behind me I leaned against it while trying to process what just happen with the last two hours. I just saw some new brand of assassins and death. _Why can’t my life ever be normal?_

Finally taking in my surroundings I was shock by the mess. Tables were pushed down, funitures flipped, items splattered on the floor. _Did we have break in?_ I walk to the back door and found it still intact. _So if not from the bottom then…_ I slowly began to walk up the stairs while grabbing the metal baseball bat. All the rooms were a mess. It wasn’t until my room that I notice the window wide open.

Shivering at the thought I heard a creak downstairs. I slowly walk down and walk into the living room. I didn’t find anything which made me think I might be losing my mind. I turn to leave when Isaac stepped out of the shadows.

Jumping in shock I whisper-yelled at him, “What the hell, dude? You scared the living hell out of me.”

He didn’t seem fazed by me though, but he did seem like he was struggling with something. “Sorry, I just came to check in on you. I was patrolling when I caught a strange scent coming from your house.”

Nodding in understanding I replied back, “Okay. You just scared me that’s all.” As I was putting the bat down a thought occurred to me. “Wait, you don’t patrol here. Boyd does.” That seems to shake Isaac off. Something isn’t right. “Isaac, what’s going on?”

He drops his head and began whispering in an unknown language. I made the mistake of stepping closer because the moment I did Isaac – or whoever it is – began spazzing out. Color fading, bones rearranging, and the level of grotesqueness increased. In front of me wasn’t the tall blond wolf I know but a monster that I don’t think is even in the Bestiary.

Without thinking I pick up my bat and swung at the creature only for it to grab it mid-swing. The thing pulled it from my hands before tossing it to the side. It made a lunge at me, but I mange to duck out of the way. As I skid to the side I heard an odd clatter. I look down to see my dad’s gift to me. Out of instinct I grab the little tool and stab the creature as it attempt to attack me again.

I watch in fascination as a spark flash before the wound started smoking. My fascination was short lived though because it grab me by the neck and tossed me to the side, scratching me in the process.

Hitting my head I tried to get up but coward back when the monster was in front of me again. I closed my eyes for the inevitable but it never came. Opening one then the other I saw the tip of a glowing blade between my eyes. Following it up I found part of it sticking out of the monster’s chest.

Turning to smokes I was able to see my savior of the night. Just my luck it was the same Asian guy from before. Slowly getting up I let out a weak, “What are you doing here?”

With a raised eyebrow, he asks, “What no ‘Oh, Minho, my savior’ or ‘Thank you, my hero’?”

Stumbling to stand I tried to keep my balance but failed miserably. “I don’t ha-have time f-f-for you-your bull.” I tried to walk but ended up tumbling into his arms. “Why izz ther room speening?”

I felt myself being lifted up bridal style. My head was push towards his shoulder, allowing him to see my neck. “You were cut with a claw of a raven demon. Though not strong, it’s still dangerous.”

“I don even know yer nam?” I slurred. The darkness was quickly catching up to me.

“It’s Minho. Don’t forget it…”

That was all I remember before falling unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on doing something more but got lazy. Tell me what you think.

** (Flashback) **

I feel real sad. Today Scott had to go visit his grandparents. I wouldn’t see him until he come back in two weeks. None of the other kids want to play with me. I just sat in the sandbox by myself. I turn my head and saw my dad having a confrontation with another man. For some reason I couldn’t make out his face, just my dad. It didn’t matter though as I just concluded that I don’t like that man. He is making my daddy unhappy. I continue watching them from afar before the strange man finally left.

I was about to go back to making sandcastle when a slimy worm-like thing shot up from in front of me. I fell back while letting out a terrified shriek. I watch in horror as more began to erupt from beneath me. I began crawling away, but I felt a strong pull on my right leg. Every time I tried to pull away, I would tug me back twice as strong.

I didn’t know how it had lasted, but I felt the tentacle going away. Not like leaving my body but literally evaporating off my skin. I turn back to see my dad slicing all the other rapid moving tentacles.

Finishing off the last of them, the glowing sword in his hand disappeared while he approaches me. Taking me into his arms I began to notice the odd artwork on his arms. Poking them with my little fingers I begin to ask, “Dad, what are-”

“Not now, son,” he said as he got me to stand up. “I got to get you out of here. I got to get you somewhere safe.”

Without another word he lifted me up and began away from the playground. After that was a blur of light and flashes before it all disappear into pitch black darkness. I was waking up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gasping for breath I shot up from where I was laying. I took in staggered breaths while trying to comprehend what I just experience. When did that happen? How could I forget? What’s going on?

“What’s going on will be kind of hard to explain depending on how open you are to strange things,” a voice said from behind me. Apparently I was speaking out loud. Turning around I found my savior from earlier, Minho, standing by the door still in his tight black shirt but without a leather harness this time, rather just a coat. I knew I was staring when he said, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Shaking my head I decided to look around at my surrounding. The room I was in was very well decorated. And as in decorated I mean something out of a fantasy novel. There were other beds around me. Possibly an infirmary that I’m in right now. What made it interesting were the marble floor and the ceiling length stain glass window. I can definitely say this wasn’t the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

Can’t suppress my curiosity I had to ask, “Where am I?”

“A safe place,” he answers not missing a beat. At my pointed look he continues. “Trust me when I say you’re safer here then out there.”

“But that doesn’t explain anything.”

Letting out a sigh, he told me, “How about for now we call this the Glade and be done with it.”

I was going to fight back, but I knew it was futile so I just look around me before remembering what had happen earlier. “What was that thing that attack me earlier? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.”

“You’ve seen things like this before?” he asks with a raised brow.

With a shrug I answered back. “I have my fair share of werewolves and kanimas.”

With a scoff, Minho replied, “Well what you just dealt with is something far worse than silly supernatural creatures.”

“And what would that be?” I asks tick that he is dissing the pack.

“Demons,” he answers grimly.

I would’ve said something but after seeing him fight and the monster from earlier I stayed quiet. Instead I chose to asks, “What does this have to do with me?”

“Well that’s what makes you more interesting,” he said as he got closer to where I was sitting. Once he was situated in front of me he stares into my eyes and asks me, “So what makes you so special?”

I was so enrapture by his eyes that I didn’t hear other people walking in. “The mundane finally awake.”

“Shut up, Gally,” Minho said as he turns towards the intruder. Or should I say intruders. Three more guys came into the room, and they were the exact same ones from before.

“Look all I’m saying is we take him out before he gets too involve with-”

“He already is. A raven demon came by his house.”

“Wait hold up,” I interrupted before they could continue. “What the hell is going on here?”

Taking the lead the blonde hair one came up to my side before speaking with a prominent British accent. “Look, you see what we are and what we do is something you find anywhere else.” At my nod he continues. “We are Shadowhunters. We stop demons and keep their world away from the human world.”

“But how can I trust you?” I ask, desperately clinging onto the last strand of sanity I have left.

With a smile he answers, “Well we can always start with introductions. I’m Newt.”

“Stiles,” I answer relaxing somewhat.

“What the hell is a ‘Stiles’?” Eyebrows – Gally – asks.

“It’s his name, shank,” the dark skin guy answered. “My name is Alby by the way, Greenie.”

At my questioning gaze Gally just said, “Don’t, he just has this weird way of talking.”

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Alby said snidely.

“It’s weird,” Newt and Minho both said.

I just sat back and watch as these four guys – friends – continue their banter. I tried to find away to stay invisible and escape, but a phone rang out loud breaking the conversation. Looking over to the bedside table I found my phone ringing, Derek’s name flashing on the screen. Picking it up I was aware that the others were leaving to give me privacy, well except for Minho. He seems intent on staying with me.

“Stiles, where the hell are you?” he growled through the phone.

Scoffing at his tone I told him, “Well hello to you, too, Derek. How is it going?”

“Well, I would be fine if _all_ of my pack members can attend mandatory meetings rather than skip out and then go missing. Now answer my question, where are you?”

Rolling my eyes I ask him, “What? Can’t smell me?”

“Stiles,” he growled.

“You know what? How about you get the pack and come back to my place? Yeah, see you later.” I hung up after without giving Derek time to respond. Looking up I saw Minho with an amused expression. “What?”

“Trouble in paradise?” he snickers.

I scoff at his accusation. “No paradise to create trouble.” I got up out of bed to find myself dress in a big, loose shirt. It stop just before my knees. No pants. I look up at Minho with a disbelief written all over my face. “Really? No real clothes in my size?”

“Be glad that I actually gave you something.” He pointed over towards a chair next to me. “Newt left you something to actually wear when you wake up.”

I turn to find a leather vest with tight dark jeans. Last but not least was the black shin length boot. Picking up the vest I turn back towards Minho. “Really?”

“Take it or leave it, Sexy,” he said with a smirk.

With a scowl I pick up the pants and began to change. I tried not to let Minho standing sitting there affect me too much. Finishing up tying my shoelace I walk up to the mirror to check myself out. I thank the lord I decided to start working out last year, my arms never look more define.

I just rake my hand through my hair when I noticed a bright red tattoo on the right side of my neck. The design was very intricate and unrecognizable. I turn back to the asian and ask, “What is this? Did you tattoo me in my sleep? Now I officially feel violated.”

With a quirk eyebrow, Minho replied, “First off that’s not a tattoo. It’s a rune. Very powerful for Shadowhunters, not so much for mundanes.”

“Mundanes?”

“Humans so to speak.”

“So how come I’m fine?”

Standing from the bed Minho walks up to me and stares me down intensely. “That makes you one of us.” Scoffing at his answer, I turn to look away but he tugs my chin up with his finger. I watch as his eyes soften as he begins talking. “Why do you think you were the only one to see us when that meet head couldn’t? Why do you think you made that blade work without doing anything? Why do you think that demon was doing in your own home? You’re special Stiles, and me and my friends want to find out why.”

“Well nothing about me is special. I was always the boy who ran with wolves.”

“And now you’re the boy with Shadowhunter blood.”

“Funny, but I really need to leave and see my friends.”

I tried to make my way around him to the door, but Minho was relentless. He stood in my way with his arms cross over his broad chest. “Really? Even after everything I just told you, you are still willing to go out there at the risk of another demon after you?”

“I really need to get home is what I want to do right now. I just found out this secret society of hunters and that demons exist this entire time. On top of that, I almost died today. I need space.”

I tried to walk around him again when he placed his large hand onto my bare chest. The vest could only close so much. “Then let me go with you. I won’t forgive myself if I let you go and something bad happen.”

I stared at him for a moment. “Is this some kind of pride thing?”

“Try a nice thing. Truth be told I can be a decent person.”

“Alright.”


	4. Chapter 4

“This is sure a long walk to home,” I stated out of the blue. After leaving the Glade, which happens to be hidden within an abandon church slightly out of town, Minho and I began walking through the woods. I wanted to ask how he even knows where he was going but chose not to. I rather just listen to the critters of the night make their nightly rounds.

I unintentionally shiver from the lack of a proper shirt. This got Minho’s attention because he discarded his coat and draped it over my shoulders. I look up and stared into his eyes before turning away with flush cheeks. This guy just seems to be full of surprises. I turn back to him to see him still staring at me with a soft expression. I couldn’t help but ask, “How long?”

“Hmm?” he hums, probably lost in thought.

I cleared my throat before asking more firmly, “How long have you’ve been doing this? This Shadowhunting business?”

He stared off into the distance before answering. “I guess you can say I grown up with it. My parents were hunters but died way back when I was just three. I do remember joining Alby’s family at a very young age. They taught me everything I knew and his family basically became my family. In fact, after we both turn sixteen, Alby and I became parabatai. And through Alby I met Newt and Gally. The four of us became almost inseparable. We always work things together.”

“That’s a nice story.” I was thinking his story over when something stuck out to me. "Parabatai?"

"Yeah, that's like best friend status in Shadowhunter terms." He lifted his shirt to show the rune marking on the side by his ribs. I pretended to not see his abs. "We basically pledge allegiance to one another in battle. We protect each other and draw power from one another. It what's make our bond as brothers stronger. And what about you?”

“What about me? My mom died of cancer when I was young, and my dad almost lost it to alcohol if it wasn’t for me. I just recently created a small family of supernatural creatures and hunters. And even then I still feel like the weakest members.”

A hand shot out and grabs my right arm, stopping me in mid-step. I turn back and saw Minho staring back at me with a hard expression. I couldn’t ask why when he interrupted me. “Don’t think like that. I have seen people who have doubted themselves and given up on life. I don’t want that to happen to you. I see potential in you. I know you can be stronger if you allow yourself to grow.”

I turn away again when I felt a blush rising on my cheeks. I have never been given this much attention since Derek began flirting with me. Shaking my head from that thought I look up to see my house in view.

As we walk to the front yard, I turn to give the jacket back when Minho places it back firmly on my shoulders again. “Keep it. I said I wanted to keep you safe, even if it’s from the cold,” he said with a cheeky grin that made his small eyes seem even smaller. It was cute.

I was going to say something back, but the pack burst through the door. All in different form of panic, shock, worry, and anger. They were only a couple of feet away when they saw my attire. They were kind of shock before Scott asks, “What the hell are you wearing? Is that a tattoo?”

I knew he had more questions, but I heard a voice that brought an odd chill down my spine. Turning around I saw a man in his mid-thirties with dark hair and tan skin. He was dress in a suit, and something tells me that he isn’t here for a formal meeting.

“Genim Stilinski! I’m here to take you!”

“What? Where?” I ask panic.

“I’m here to take you back home,” the man said as he step closer. I took a step back unaware of the pack’s confusion.

“Stiles, who are you talking to?” Allison asks me.

_Wait, they can’t see him? He is right there._

“He’s right there,” I pointed in his general location.

“What are you talking about, Batman? You’re speaking to thin air right now,” Erica said as she gave me an unimpressed look.

I would’ve said something snarky, but the mystery man pulled out a glowing blade, the same one as the one Minho had earlier at the club. “Now come with me, Little One. Or I could just take you by force.” I watch with fear as he made his way over towards me. I was about to back away again, but Minho appeared out of thin air behind the man.

I gasp as he spun the older man around and the two fought over the blade in between them. My gasping and scream of shock was probably scaring the pack. I barely register them walking up to me and trying to pull me back into my house. I resisted as Minho plunge the glowing blade. I watch in horror as the man didn’t incinerate like the others before. He just fell to the ground like a sack of flours as the blade retracted.

Pushing the pack hands off of me I walk over to the Asian while pointing at the body. “Did you really kill him? Is he really dead?” As I question him I heard the pack behind me gasp as the rush to the guy’s body.

“Stiles, what the hell is going on right now?” Derek growl when he tried to find a pulse on the now visible stranger.

I turn to look up at Minho for answer, but found a nasty cut on his right side, close to his ribs. Disregarding the dead man I gently touch the cut and assess his reaction. “Are you alright?” I ask as he hisses in slight pain.

Giving me a cocky smirk he just told me he was fine. “I’ve dealt with things worse than a cut.”

Before I could ask more question, felt a tug on my shoulder turning me around. “Stiles, you are going to tell us what the hell is going on here. Now,” Derek demands.

Before I could snap at his attitude, I realize something. “Minho why can’t they see either you or him,” I ask over my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder to see the Asian moving his shirt collar over to the right to reveal a number three like tattoo – rune – on his collarbone. I stared as he said, “It’s like a glamour of sort. Keeps me undetected from unwanted suspects.”

“Stiles.”

Stopping the urge to groan, I fully turn to Minho and asks, “Can you unglamour yourself or something before they start to think I’m crazy.”

Following the command, Minho pulled out the stick thing my dad gave to me earlier. He hover it over the rune and waves it over. The marking glows before it stop. The pack’s collective gasps announced his appearance. Forgetting about them for a moment I had to ask, “How did you do that?”

“With this,” he presented the rod. “It’s called a stele. It’s what I used on you earlier to heal you.” At the mention of the rune, my hand immediately flew to my neck. So that’s what that was.

“Stiles, would you like to explain what’s going on?” Lydia asks, breaking me out of my stupor. I turn back to the pack to see them in different degree of confusion. Well, except for Derek that is, always with a scowl.

I look back to Minho before turning back and address the pack. “Not here. We should head inside. Minho, can you handle this guy?”

“I’ll contact the others.”

“’The others?’” Scott asks confused.

Rather than answering my confused best friend, I began walking back into the house to find it in the same destruction as when I was abducted. Moving around the living room, I was surprised to find the silver rod – the stele – my dad gave was lying on the floor. _Dad!_

Picking it up I was hit with a sudden feeling of dread. I turn around to see the pack slowly filling into the room. Derek’s scowl seems to have deepened if that was possible. His tone came off just as angry. “Stiles, enough of this. Tell us what’s going on. Now.” The last part he growled, which I knew mean business.

Without missing a heartbeat, I answer, “I’m a Shadowhunter.”

It was quiet for a while before Isaac asks, “A what?”

“A Shadowhunter,” I repeated but with less determination as before.

A snort came from Jackson. “You really expect us to believe you’re what again? Shadowhunter? Come on, Stilinski, come up with something more believable.”

“He’s not lying,” Isaac said quietly.

“He’s not wrong, shank,” a voice said breaking the bubble around the pack. Everybody turn to see Minho as well as his entourage coming in through the front door. “Then again you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Excuse me,” Derek growled. This got the others to go in defense mode. No one messes with the pack. No one.

Feeling the tension rising I intervene. “Alby, Newt, Gally. What are you guys doing here?”

“To take care of that WICKED member,” Newt said as he race pass the pack member in a blur movement. His hands grab onto my cheeks, and he began to examine me for injury. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m alright,” I replied as I pried his hands off.

Newt opens his mouth to retaliate, but Derek intervenes, pushing the blond into the wall. I watch in shock as Derek’s eyes flash red. This just got serious. I didn’t know what happen next but I saw Derek flying across the room, and I soon found myself in the middle of the pack and Shadowhunters. This is not good. The hunters had their glowing blade out and wolves had their claws.

Putting myself between the two groups I yelled, “STOP!!” The two groups stop and froze as they finally notice me. I was going to say more when I saw a faint purple glow coming from the hallways. Following it, I found a mirror. The glowing, though, wasn’t coming from the mirror, rather behind it.

Without missing a beat, I grab my stele and waved it over the glass. A bright red rune began to appear as if inside the glass. What happen next shock me even more than I could handle. There were a group of five men in my house, one of them being the one from earlier. They were trashing the place as if looking for something.

The scene skips forward towards when my father coming home. He just got into the house before the men from before ambush him. I expected for it be over quickly, but I was wrong. My dad manage to knock some out before running upstairs and grab a stele and a stone tube. I watch in fascination and disbelief as he created runes onto himself and drew out the blade.

I didn’t know what to think as I have never seen my dad like this before. It was actually kind of cool. They were talking, but I couldn’t hear anything. I just continue watching as my dad drunk a glowing concoction. It knocks him out before the entire screen turn back to my mirror reflection. I look up to see the others behind me trying to catch a glimpse of what I just saw.

Turning around I look towards the Shadowhunters. “What the hell did I just saw?”

The four shared a look before turning back to me. It was Alby that answer me. “Those were WICKED men. They are a part of a circle of Shadowhunters that beliefs are more corrupted.”

“Explain,” Derek growls with arms crossed.

Seeing this Minho decided to size him up by doing the same thing while standing in front of the brooding wolf. “Their goals go beyond protecting the mundanes. They want power and will stop at nothing to stop it.”

“Mundane?” Jackson deadpan.

“It’s their word for humans, just go with it,” I answer. Stepping in between the two men I push them further apart before turning towards the Asian. “What does this have to do with my father?”

He stares into my eyes while answering me. “There were a lot more Shadowhunters in the circle at the time before the dispute. There could’ve been a possibility that your dad played a key role if they are seeking him out.”

“This is too much to take in, in one night,” I said as I rub my temples. An idea soon came to me. “Can you help me find my father?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Derek?” I ask confused.

“I don’t want you asking help from some strangers when you have a pack to help you.”

“Excuse me, but you guys didn’t even knew we had existed until about an hour ago. I don’t think you can be of any help finding Stiles’ dad,” Gally argues.

Everybody in the pack look like they wanted to retaliate right back, but I stop them with a hard stare. “Guys this isn’t the time. Gally’s right. None of us knew Shadowhunters even existed until now. Heck, I didn’t even know my dad was a Shadowhunter. But that doesn’t matter. I want my dad back. I don’t care how it happens.”

“Stiles, facing WICKED is nothing like what you and your pack is use to,” Newt tried to reason. “We were train for this since we were young, and we can barely handle them.”

“I don’t care. I just want my dad back.”

I felt a hand on my shoulder as Minho said, “I promise you, we will find your father. You can count on me.”

“Thank you.” Without much thought I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. With his arms around my waist, I didn’t register the pair of red eyes glowing angrily at us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments. I present to you guys chapter 5.

Watching the four hunters quietly talk in the distance, I turn back to the remaining people in the dining room – Lydia, Allison, and oh, would you look at that Derek was here. And boy does he look peeved. The other wolves were out trying to catch a scent of my dad. _Oh, where could he be?_

I was brought out of my thought by a particularly loud cough coming the glaring wolf. Wrapping Minho’s leather jacket tighter around my torso, I turn my attention back to the three remaining pack members. “Yeah?”

“‘Yeah’? You go missing in the night and return with a tattoo and odd hunters, and all you have to say is ‘Yeah’?” Lydia scoffs. Derek just hums in agreement.

“Stiles, I think what these two are trying to say is why don’t you try explaining from the beginning,” Allison said in a more calm voice.

“Well I guess it all started back at the Jungle. I was just flirting with this guy, but then Minho bump into me. I was actually shock because the guy I was with couldn’t even see Minho just like you guys. The rest after that was a blur of glowing swords, demon killing, and a raven demon that I just can’t keep up.”

“Excuse me, did you just say demon killing?” Derek asks.

I nodded slowly. “Yeah, it just happen I guess. I pick up one of their swords and then it glowed and pop out of nowhere. It stabbed the demon they were fighting.”

“What were you thinking?” Derek exclaims as he stood up from the table.

That got the attention of the four boys in the back and the two girls at the table. I just took a step a step back. “What?”

“You could’ve gotten yourself hurt. Don’t you remember the things that have had happen to you when you don’t have us around?”

“Derek, that’s enough,” Allison tries to stop him.

“No, Stiles need to learn that he can’t just go around unprotected when there could be potential danger.”

“Excuse me! But I can take of myself, Derek!”

“No, you can’t. You are a breakable human being, Stiles. When will you learn that?”

“When you learn that just because I don’t have super-werewolf abilities or hunter archery skills or even badass banshee powers, that I won’t risk my life to save my dad, the only family I have left. Even if it means becoming a Shadowhunter. I will save my dad.”

Derek look like he was about to protest when Alby’s voice cut him off. “Stiles, I think we found something.”

“I’ve got to go,” I said as I turn away. I just so happen to miss the glares the girls were directing at the alpha, and his solemn look.

I made my towards Alby’s voice, upstairs in my dad’s room. Walking in I was surprise by the amount of mess. I walk over to the dark skin guy from where he was standing over a broken floor board. Kneeling next to him I ask, “What did you find?”

“This,” he said as he pulls out what appears to be a small velvet box.

I took it from his hands and open it. I was shock to find an engagement rind inside. Taking it out I found an inscription on the inside. ‘J.P. + J.S.’ it said with two different runes on either sides of it. Handing it over to the leader, I ask him, “Which rune is this?”

“Good job, Greenie. Already recognizing runes when you see them,” he praised as he took a look at the inside of the ring. “Huh, this rune is at the beginning is the wedding rune. The one following it is one of the love runes: the storage love.”

“Ok, wedding I get but storage love?”

“What it means is that whoever made this intended to fully devote themselves to the receiver.”

Taking the ring back into my own hands I inspect it even closer. _‘J.S.’ John Stilinski? Dad?_ Looking up at the family photo by my dad’s bedside table, I stared until the picture started to distort. It continues until it settles into a shot of me and my dad. Just me and my dad. No mom. Walking over to the picture I swipe the area where my mom should’ve been. “Mom?”

“What?” Alby asks while standing back up.

“My mom isn’t in this picture.” Putting the frame back down I ran to the stairs and watch as all of the pictures displaying pictures of my family and parents disappear. In its place were pictures of either me and him or just random couple photos. I held back my tears when I came to a realization. “My dad lied to me.”

The others must have seen or heard my distress as they came around me. “Stiles, what’s wrong?” Newt asks concern.

“The pictures,” I whisper.

“What about them?” Lydia asks.

“Don’t you see?” I ask.

When the others didn’t move, Alby pulls out his stele and drew the visibility rune over three of the portraits. A flame spread over the markings and out. It soon reveal to the people there what I saw. “My dad lied. He lied about my whole life. I never had a mother. She was just made up. Oh, my god, is that even possible?”

The four shared a look before Newt answers. “It could be possible if there was a warlock involved.”

“Great,” I scoff, “just what I need, more creatures or whatever it is involved.” Looking down at the ring, I stared at the inscription again. _J.P._

My staring must have caught the sight of the ring. “What are you looking at?”

“This ring Alby found in my dad’s room. There are initials on here. J.P. and J.S. I know that J.S. is my dad but J.P. is a mystery to me.”

Looking at the four boys I saw them exchange a scared look. Turning to Minho I ask him, “What do you know?”

Gally tries to intercept. “Look, Stiles-”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Gally. I need answers and I need them now.” Turning back to the Asian I ask once again. “Who is J.P.?”

We had a stare off before he finally relents. Turning away to gather his thoughts, he finally turns back to me before answering. “There is a possibility that the J.P. on that ring might possibly be Janson Paige. He is the son of Eva Paige. Both major parts of the Wicked Circle. Eva was, or may still be, the leader of Wicked. Janson is supposed to take over when the time comes.”

“So if this Janson guy gave this ring – proposed to my dad then-”

“-then your dad played an even bigger role in this rise of the Wicked Circle,” Minho finish. He steps closer while lifting up my hands to take a look at the ring himself. “Maybe you have a role in all of this, too.”

“My role?” I ask.

“Your dad goes missing, a Wicked agent comes for you, you find out your mother never existed, and one of Wicked’s leader loved your father. You don’t think you might be a part of this?”

Staring back down at the ring, I ask, “Where can I find out more answers to what’s going on?”

“Come back with us to the Glade. Maybe we have some people who can answer our question.”

Before I could answer, Derek intervene by stepping in between us. “Stiles, you don’t have to go with them. We can go to Deaton. He might have a clue on stopping these guys.”

I stared into his eyes and I watch as his hard eyes go soft. They look unsure, almost as if he was finally opening up a side that’s been closed off since forever. I couldn’t stop myself from agreeing. “Yeah, we’ll go to Deaton’s first.”

My answer must have been what he had wanted to hear because I was given a small smile. Feeling a flutter in my chest I turn away before addressing the girls. “Call the others, we’re going to the vet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please encourage me to do better. I crave on attention. SIKE!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the runes picture so you guys can see them...

“Well that was a bust!” I exclaim as everybody began piling outside the vet. Earlier the idea to ask for one of Deaton’s creepy cryptic riddles was a good idea. But today was the day Deaton didn’t supply us with anything. In anything Deaton was just as surprise with the fact that Nephilims existed. That the ‘spark’ he thought I had was magic, not angelic powers. “How am I supposed to find my dad now?”

“We will find him,” Scott said as he gesture towards the pack. Before I could deny his exclamation, Derek interrupted me.

“Jackson, Isaac, Erica, you three will try to find anything in the preserve. Boyd, Scott, and I will go back to the house to get more solid evidence.”

“I’ll go back home and ask my dad for anything on these new hunters,” Allison said from her spot by Scott.

Giving her a nod, Derek continues. “Take Lydia and Stiles with you. You guys can try to do some research.”

“But Dere-” I was gonna protest, but Derek’s glare shut me up. Knowing it was pointless I just half-heartily agreed. As the wolves began to run off I turn towards the girls. “You guys go ahead. I’ll meet you guys there.”

I watch as they got into the car and drove off. I waited for about a minute after they left before two figures appear from the shadows. “Are you sure about this, Stiles?” Alby asks.

“I told myself that I would stop at nothing to find my dad, but all of the packs usual methods aren’t working. If this is the only way to get my dad back then so be it.” I turn to look in Alby’s eyes. “Make me a Shadowhunter.”

Taking this as an automatic cue Alby walk up to me and raised his right arm sleeves to reveal another rune, but this one seem a lot more familiar than the others. “Take your stele and draw this.”

“Wait- what? What do you mean draw that?” I ask dumbfound.

“I meant what I said, draw the rune on you. This is how you will fully become a Shadowhunter.”

“But-”

“How about I do it for him, Alby?” Minho said. “He can learn to do more later.”

With a sigh the leader rolls down his sleeves and nods at Minho. “Go ahead, shank. I’ll call Newt so he knows we’re coming.”

As he walks away Minho came up to me and lifted my left arm. As he rolls down my sleeves, I ask, “What does he mean draw the rune?” All I got was a “Hold still” before a searing pain came from said arm. I watch with teary eyes as Minho finishes the [rune](http://ih1.redbubble.net/image.14763141.5545/raf,750x1000,075,t,black.u2.jpg). As the pain subsided I ask, “Which rune is this one?”

“The angelic rune,” he replied. “It imbues Shadowhunters with angelic powers and protects them from demons. And now it protect you.” As he finishes saying that he lifts my arm to place a kiss above it. Now that got a blush out of me. “Now let’s get back to the Glade.”

“Yeah, let’s take my Jeep.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Alby said coming back.

“Why not?”

“Come along, shank.” Afterwards he walks off into around the block. I would’ve been reluctant to follow if it wasn’t for Minho pulling me along. By the time we got there, Alby was drawing – or more like redrawing – runes onto a van.

“What’s he doing?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“He’s applying the invisible rune onto the van. We like to keep a real low profile from the mundane world.” We continue walking until we were next to the vehicle. “Ready Alby?”

“Yeah, just making sure the runes still intact.” He turn around towards me. “You set?” I lifted my newly mark arm and he nods in appreciation. “Alright, let’s head over to the Glade. Newt’s expecting us to do some research. You though, Stiles, will be training with Gally. We have got to get you in shape for fighting demons.” Nodding in confirmation, we all piled into the van and drove off into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Despite two years of running with werewolves, lacrosse, and deranged fighting hunters, I was definitely not ready for Gally’s sparring. We only had five different fights, and the only one I won was the first one on a fluke. All of the other ones though consisted of me falling on my ass and breaking some kind of bone. The good news was that on the way here Minho helped me draw two different runes – one above my [left pectoral](http://shadowhunters.com/wp-content/themes/sh2015/images/runes/Protected.png) and the other on my [right bicep](http://shadowhunters.com/wp-content/themes/sh2015/images/runes/Heightened-Speed.png) – that help me almost lessen the pain I was in. Key word almost.

Picking myself up I reach for my bo staff and watch Gally moves around me. “Come on, Stiles. You have to feel it. Don’t think.”

“If I don’t think I will die,” I couldn’t help but snark.

“Well then try this.” Without further talk Gally rush at me and swung from the right. Seeing this I dodge quickly and effortlessly, almost as if I was a blur. Finally trusting in my instinct I felt myself become empowered by my three new runes. With the protection I manage to recover quickly from Gally’s blows, and with the heighten speed I was able to run around behind him and knock him down onto his knees.

With deep breathes I manage to pull myself together before helping Gally off the ground. “Now that’s what I’m talking about Stiles. If you keep training like that you might be able to handle yourself in the real world.”

“Thanks man,” I said as I went over to grab some water.

“How’s training?” Newt said as he entered the room. I just groan from where I sat on the ground. My phone began to go off. I look down to see Scott’s name flashing across the screen. I wasn’t given time to answer it when Newt said, “Well don’t get to comfortable. I think we found a lead on where the Wicked members are holding your father.”

“What? Really?” I ask as I drop my phone.

“Yeah, you two get dress while we get everything ready.”

Giving a nod in return, we all left the room, forgetting any prior event.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Tell what you guys think of this chapter.

Fixing the buttons of my new navy Henley shirt I look into the mirror and judge my outfit. It was a lot better than those super tight jeans and vest Newt lent to me. I just placed my stele into my back pocket when there was a knock on the door. I look over my shoulder in the mirror to see Minho standing there. Did he just give me a once over? Shaking my head at that thought, I asks, “Hey, are we ready to go?”

“Yeah, we just need to make a quick stop somewhere before we get to our destination.”

“And where would that be?”

“A cemetery.”

Now this got my attention. “What?”

“It’s nothing. Just a real quick looks see and maybe get you something. You’ll see when we get there.” When I open mouth to asks, he said, “Nope, don’t even asks. It’s a surprise.”

I just grumble while walking over to him. I grab Minho’s leather jacket from my temporary bed. “Here. I almost forgot to give this back to you.”

“Thanks, but you keep it. I like it better when it’s on you,” the asian said with a smile. To prove his point he takes the jacket and walks around me. He coughs and gestures for me to put my arm into the arm holes. I just blush and did as he demanded. Once on he steps back around me and said, “See, even cuter.”

“I don’t think that’s the look I was going for when I said I would be a shadowhunter.”

“Yeah, well we can’t all be fierce looking.” He wraps his arm around my shoulder and said, “Now let’s get going. We don’t have all day.”

We walk out of the room and pass by all of the other hunters. We soon got into the garage area to find the Newt in the back of the van using his stele to mark on the arrows in his quiver. His bow not far from his person. Gally was swinging around his angel-empowered sword around as if he was actually fighting someone.

“Ready to go?” Newt asks without looking up.

“Yeah,” I answered. “Where exactly are we going?”

“Ah-ah-ah, don’t even try, Stiles,” Minho interrupts me. “It’s a surprise, remember.”

I just groan before marching into the back of the van next to Newt. It wasn’t long before everybody piles into the van. We began our drive into the night. I hope that wherever we are going will bring me one step closer to finding my dad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Oh, my precious, beauty,” a voice spoke out. It sounds like a man._

_Where am I?_

_“Don’t worry, John. Once our little prince comes along, we can finally be a family again,” the man continues._

_Soon the darkness was gone, as if I was wearing a blindfold the entire time. Before my eyes, I saw a dark laboratory. Hideous creatures were bound in cages and many vials containing odd mixtures surrounded me. I turn to where I had heard the voice. My dad was there. As well as a bunch of other men, all dress in tailored tux. One though stood out from the others. He was slightly older than my dad with silver like hair._

_As he gently strokes my floating dad’s face he turns his eyes towards me and whispers, “We’ll soon be together, my little prince.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I was pulled out of my dream when I felt someone shake my shoulders. Opening my eyes I found a pair of dark-brown eyes staring softly into my own. “You okay, Tommy.”

Stuttering I said, “Yeah. Uh- I’m-I’m fine. Just- hey, wait. What did you just called me?”

“Tommy,” answers the british.

“That’s what I thought,” I replied. “Where did you-”

Newt lifts up a tablet before opening files that circulated around me. Wow, privacy much. “Don’t worry, I’m one of the few hunters that can look at these things. Plus I thought this could help make us closer. You know as friends.”

“Don’t you have friends already though?” I didn’t mean for it to sound rude, but I was curious. At his sadden face I began to realize something. “You don’t have any friends?”

He looks down while whispering, “No, not when you have a life like this. Mundanes can get hurt if they get mix into to my problems, and hunters just don’t stick around like friends do.”

Making sure the other three were busy I look at the blonde while telling him, “Well expect me to stick around. My best friend was turn into a werewolf two years ago and now we’ve built a stronger friendship with others, and the entire time I thought I was human. What’s not to say I can be a shadowhunter and be your friend, too?”

“You mean that?” he asks me with a light in his eyes.

“Totally.” I held out my pinky finger. “Partners?”

“Partners,” he giggles while hooking his pinky around my own.

“If you two girls are done back there, we’re here,” Gally said from in front. Opening the back of the van we made our way into the cemetery.

I turn to the asian behind me. “Can I finally know why we’re here?”

“We are looking for some heirloom,” he answers while passing by tombstones, glancing at their names.

“What?” I ask confused.

“Just call us when you find a Thomas Greene,” Alby said as he began tombstone searching.

With a sigh I walk over to another side of the graveyard, looking at names that don’t fit the one I was looking for. I look left and right when I notice a peculiar angel statue standing over everything else. The angel was holding onto her heart with her right hand. The left one was occupied with a dagger pointing west.

Making my way over I found a clearing with a single grave over a sycamore tree. Bending down I swipe over the layer of dust. The name said Thomas Greene. This is the guys. “Hey, guys, I found it!” I yelled.

It wasn’t before the others gather beneath the tree. “Good job, Greenie. Now let’s see what’s inside.” Alby take out his stele and began tracing the angelic rune on beneath the name plate. Before I could ask what was going on, the entire thing began to rumble and rise. It continues until the coffin stood above ground.

Shaking of my stun stupor, I finally ask, “Why are we looking for a dead guy?”

“Not a dead guy, Greenie,” Alby answers dazed. “This is more of his gifts to us.”

Alby, Minho, and Gally began to lift up the slab before they place it down beside the tree. Once it was uncovered we all walk up to it and peer inside. I was shock to see more of the swords and blades like the ones back in the institute, but much older looking. Amongst the swords and blades were ring-knives, all inscribed with runes. The was some short thick rods that once Minho pulls up lights up – like the swords – into a long bo staff. “Now I could get used to this.” He swung it around a couple of times before discharging it. “See anything you like?” he asks me while the others continue looking around.

I began skimming at the other option when I saw a peculiar weapon. It appears to be a snake bracelet. Picking it up I was surprise when its bejeweled eyes glowed a bright blue. “What’s this?”

Looking at the item in my hand, Alby answers. “That’s an electrum-laced whip. Though not as powerful as the blade, it can render a person useless if used correctly. It’s also enchanted to disguise as a bracelet so no mundane catch on.”

“A whip,” I whisper. Its eyes glow again before its tail began to unravel from the tail up. By the time the head became loose, I took a tight grip on it. It had extended about six-feet in length.

“Come on then, Stiles,” Minho taunts me. “You and me. One on one.” He takes his newly acquired bo staff and swung it around a couple of times.

“Remember Stiles, don’t think. That’s how you should fight, by your instinct,” Gally said.

Tightening the whip in my hand I let my instinct take over as I let it fly out – extending even further to reach the asian. As Minho turn around to dodge it, I quickly change the direction of the whip to wrap around his. Feeling it tighten, I yank back pulling the snake, tripping Minho over in the process. The moment he got close, I grab a blade from the coffin and held it over the asian as he lays on the ground.

“How was that?” I whisper huskily.

“Kinda impress,” he says as I help him back up. He then leans forward and whispers into my ears. “And kinda hot.”

Ignoring the blush coming on, I began to turn towards the others. They look somewhat impress at least. Alby was the first to comment. “Didn’t think someone can pull off the whip. Gotta say Greenie, you’re really surprising me.”

“Yeah, but he can be better,” Gally mumbles.

“Whatever,” Newt scoffs. He walks up to me. “That was brilliant. You only train for what a couple of hours yet you fight as if you’ve done this a lot longer.”

With a smile I just shuffled my feet in embarrassment. I was glad when Alby directed everybody back into the van. We’re still on a mission. How could I forget?

I place my new blade into my holster – which Minho had provided me with – on my thigh. Before I could wrap up the snake, it slithers up my left wrist – while shrinking – and wrap around my forearm. Its eyes glow once again before a hissing sound came from my head. I look at the snake on my wrist before saying, “Your welcome, Damon.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mention this in the last chapter or not, but on Stiles files, his middle name is Thomas. He doesn't like being called Thomas because that's what his mother called him but he finds out that she isn't even real. Plus I just want an excuse for Newt (and maybe the other shadowhunters) to call Stiles Thomas/Tommy.

For the past hour, I was inside the van staring at my phone, looking at all of the calls and messages that I’ve ignored. By now the sun was beginning to make its appearance known. I was didn’t know why I was waiting but something told me that if I did pick up, I’ll be the one at fault in the end. Seeing my hesitation, Newt scoots closer to me and nudges my shoulder. I turn my head to him as he began speaking.

“You know they’re just worried about you. There’s no harm in calling them back if you just explain to them why you’re doing what you’re doing.”

I just scoff at that. “You don’t know Derek then. He’ll find some way to pin it all on me.”

“I’m not talking about that brute of yours,” Newt says while shaking his head. “Maybe calling back somebody less aggressive in appearance. How about that best friend of yours? Maybe one of the young ladies back at the house.”

“Alright, I’ll do that.” As I finish speaking, my phone began vibrating in my hand. “Speaking of, the devil.” Picking up the call I answered, “Hey, Allison.”

_ “Stiles, finally!”  _ she exclaims.  _ “What happen? Where are you?” _

I decided to cut her off before she cut herself off from lack of air. “Ally, it’s okay. I’m okay. Please breathe before I worry over you.”

I heard her take in a deep breath before she began talking.  _ “What happen, Stiles? Weren’t you supposed to meet me and Lydia back at my place?” _

“Is the pack with you?” I ask, choosing to ignore her question.

_ “Well yeah but-” _

“Then they should know that I’m doing what I have to do. I appreciate what you guys have done, but I think it’s now my turn to go solo.”

_ “Solo? What? Stiles, you’re being ridiculous,” _ Lydia says. Apparently Allison had place me on speaker phone.

_ “Yeah,”  _ Scott says.  _ “Just come back to the loft and then we can-” _

“That’s just it,” I interrupted. “I can’t. You’ve all went out and found yourselves individually. Werewolf. Hunter. Banshee. And me? I thought I already had everything down, but no. I still have pieces missing. I’m just following my instinct. It never steered me wrong before has it?” I tried to joke.

_ “Stiles,”  _ I heard said Derek said.  _ “Come back please. You can’t just leave us like this. What about the pack? You can’t abandon us like this.” _ That hit real hard in the gut. A real low blow.  _ “Just please come back and we can think of a new way of getting your dad back.” _

“I’m sorry,” I choked. “There are obviously forces that none of us had ever faced before. Think of it this way: by keeping you away from it, you guys won’t get hurt. You won’t have to worry about having a liability anymore. Keep the pack safe Derek.” Before they could say anything back, I hit the ignore button and turn off my phone completely. When I looked around, I saw Newt and Gally staring at me. Minho was glancing over his shoulders from the passenger seat while Alby was peeking into the rearview mirror. “I guess you heard all of that,” I said jokingly trying to eliminate the silence.

I felt a hand slide into mine. It was Newt. He squeeze my hand in reassurance. “The life of a shadowhunter is hard,” I heard Gally said. I turned to him as he continues. “Especially for you. I mean all of us grew up into it. This is what we lived with since birth. Trying to make a life outside of this life is hard. People can get hurt. But you have it different. You had a normal life but is forced into the Shadow World.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” I deadpan.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he says cooly. “I was gonna say that it takes a lot of courage for what you did. Protecting your pack is this way really shows that you have great strength.”

Looking at him in a different light, all I could say was, “Thank you.”

“Wow, Gally, looks like you are more than your strength. This tin man might actually have a heart.” This got Minho and Newt to laugh out loud as Alby joked.

“Shut up! This is why I don’t do sentimental.”

I just continue to stare at Gally while the others continue laughing. When I caught his eyes, I said, “I really appreciate it, Gally.”

“No problem,” he says while trying to regain his composer. “Just don’t expect that a lot from me.”

“Alright.” Turning back to the front, I ask, “Where are we going now?”

“Some friends,” Alby says. “They may have some answers that might lead us closer to your father.”

“Who are these friends of yours?” I couldn’t help but asks.

“They are call the Right Arm,” Newt answers. “They are a group of shadowhunters that broke away from the more traditional shadowhunters, like the ones back home.”

“Wait, there’s another group of shadowhunters?” I asks incredulously.

“Wow, you got a lot to learn, greenbean,” Gally mutters.

Choosing to ignore him, I turn my attention back to Newt. “Anyways unlike most groups who follows the Clave, the Right Arm broke free and live in hiding. They eliminate demons as well as aiding the other beings of the Shadow World. Downworlders are what we call them.”

“And they are?”

“You know vampires, warlocks, faeries, and your werewolves as well.”

“Okay, wow. This is a lot to take in.” Looking up to the two in front, I asked Alby, “Do you think they can help find my dad?”

“Well these hunters are associate them with a warlock whom I think gave your father that drink in that flashback.”

Sinking back into my seat, I let out a deep sigh. “I hope my dad is okay.”

“Why don’t you shut your eyes for now, Tommy,” Newt told me. “You’ve had a stressful night, and I don’t want you tired if any actual danger appear.”

Before I could argue, my body thought it was the right moment to let out a yawn. Without any other choice I nodded my head sluggishly before closing my eyes. It didn’t take long before sleep took over me.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Daddy! Daddy! Look at what I found!” I yelled as I ran into the room. For the past half hour, I was playing in the back yard when I came upon some odd looking purple flowers. Every time I touched them they gave me a tickling feeling. I just came into my father’s study when I saw him holding a bright cup. It seem to be glowing despite the lack of real lighting. Dropping the flowers I walk up to my dad by his desk and ask, “What’s that daddy?” _

_ “This Stiles is something special,” he says, not at all sounding surprised. “It’s very magical, you can say.” _

_ “I like magic. Like that magician at the carnival. He was cool.” _

_ Chuckling at my exclamation, he brushed his hand through my head. “It’s not exactly like that, but what if I tell you that you can do something like that?” _

_ This got my attention. “Really?” _

_ “Oh, but of course. Come here, little prince.” My dad walk around me and made his way into his room. I made sure I was right on his heels. Once inside he told me to join him on the bed. Once I was settled between his legs, he asks me, “You ready to learn a magic trick?” At my nod he continues. “Okay, what I’m about to show you is only for when there’s an emergency okay?” _

_ “Okay, daddy.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


After Stiles had ended the phone call, the pack were in a disarray of shack and confusion. That seems to be a popular mood as of recently. Once she had collected all her bearings, Lydia asks, “Is he serious? Is Stiles really going rogue?”

“No, he can’t,” Scott argues. “He isn’t. I know Stiles and he-”

“He isn’t what McCall?” Jackson interrupted. “He isn’t ditching the pack to go off with his new buddies to find his dad? He isn’t with us because he thinks we have any clue as to where his dad could be? Please Scott, by all mean, tell us why you think Stilinski isn’t with us! Because I as sure as hell don’t know what he is doing!”

“That’s enough, Jackson!” Derek roars. This got everybody to turn towards him. “Stiles is off radar and fighting isn’t going to bring him back. We need to devise a plan to find him. Any ideas?”

“We can’t smell him, that’s for sure,” Isaac says. At everybody’s confused stares he says, “There might be a possibility that those ‘tattoos’ they got might block our scent. I mean it did affect our sight.”

“Okay, anything else?” Derek asks, hope dwindling down.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Peter’s voice came from the stairs. This got everybody’s attention. “Lydia can do it.”

“Uh, no I can’t,” she denies. “I can find dead bodies and scream is what I can do.”

“That’s true but contrary to popular belief the person doesn’t have to be dead in order to be found. Do you even realize how much powers you truly hold? Your powers connects you into the supernatural world. Those voices you hear in your head are not always from the dead.”

“Peter, what are you getting at?” Derek growls.

“Let’s see how I can dumb it down for you children,” he says with an eye roll. “As Stiles would say it, you are a radio tower. You are able to receive messages from those that can communicate with you.”

“Okay, but how does that help us find Stiles?” Lydia asks.

“Wow, was Stiles the best we got around here?” the older mutters. “Ms. Martin, what else does radio tower do besides receive the messages?”

The banshee was going to roll her eyes when she realizes something. “They transmit.”

“Exactly.”

“Wait, I don’t follow,” Scott says voicing everybody else's confusion.

Ignoring them she asks Peter, “You’re saying that I can contact other supernatural creatures?”

“Banshees,” he corrected. “And yes, if you pull your strings rights you can transmit a message for others to see if they have seen your angel.”

“Lydia,” Allison asks, “do you think you can do this?”

“If it means finding Stiles then I can try my best.” Turning to Peter she told him, “Let’s start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos and whatnot. I'll try to update as soon as I can again.


End file.
